Finnmcmissilecar as "Finn" (Return to the Island)
14:01 Finnmcmissilecar ~Finnmcmis@pool-108-30-153-105.nycmny.fios.verizon.net has joined #electrical 14:02 Hi I'm Finn 14:02 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Finnmissllecar. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 14:03 Finnmcmissilecar aka Finn 14:03 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 14:03 I'm a slacker 14:03 So when your time is my date 14:03 I date alot of girls 14:04 <@TDIFan13> I don't know what that means, and it already took you almost half an hour to get in here so we're sort of short on time. 14:04 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 14:04 so do you like my new moves 14:04 <@TDIFan13> No. 14:04 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 14:04 I'm 16 14:04 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 14:04 I'm a Dude 14:04 Yes 14:04 Yes 14:04 <@TDIFan13> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 14:05 I'm a hero 14:05 I date several girls 14:05 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Zoey. Please begin. 14:05 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Zoey13 14:05 Hey, Finn. What's up? 14:05 Hey Zoey 14:06 I'm looking for my date 14:06 Ooh, a date? 14:06 Sounds fun! 14:06 Who are you considering? 14:07 I'm considering TyLee 14:07 Wow, I don't know who that is. 14:07 :p 14:08 TyLee is Heatherfan22's Character 14:08 I don't know who Heatherfan22 is, Finn! 14:08 Is that one of Mike's alternate personalities? 14:08 Wow, this island sure is fun. 14:08 Mal is evil right ZOey 14:09 Mal? 14:09 Who's Mal? 14:09 :o 14:09 Mal manipulates contestants 14:09 Oh, I remember him. 14:09 Duncan mentioned him. 14:09 he concrates other players 14:10 I don't think he's real. xD 14:10 No he's real 14:10 Let's talk about you, Finn. 14:10 How has your experience on the island been so far? 14:11 well sometimes I play volleyball for Chris 14:11 Wow, sounds fun. 14:11 You look like quite the athlete. 14:11 Because it's good for fun to in the beach 14:11 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 14:12 Thank you 14:12 <@TDIFan13> No problem. 14:12 <@TDIFan13> Bye. 14:12 Okay Bye 14:12 <@TDIFan13> Okay, you can leave now. Type in: /leave 14:12 Finnmcmissilecar ~Finnmcmis@pool-108-30-153-105.nycmny.fios.verizon.net has left #electrical [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions